The present invention relates generally to train locomotive simulators and playback stations and more specifically to improvements thereto.
Simulators and playback stations, for example, the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA), a long standing Locomotive Engineer training tool offered by the Train Dynamics Services Group of New York Air Brake Corporation, have been used to train engineers. The TDA functionality was enhanced to assist in training Locomotive Engineers on how to better handle their trains. Designs of simulators with math models are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,283, 4,827,438 and 4,853,883. Further capability was added to investigate accidents by playing back the event recorder data through the TDA, monitoring critical physical parameters. Through the years, data was collected from instrumented trains and laboratory experiments, allowing the models used by the TDA to be refined. On board data collection for off-loading is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,057 and 4,794,548.
As more Locomotive Engineers became familiar with the TDA display through training sessions, it became apparent that a real-time version of the TDA in the cab of a locomotive would offer substantial benefits in improved train handling. Earlier designs for on board computer controllers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,810 with a description of math models. A Locomotive Engineer Assist Display and Event Recorder (LEADER) system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,901, is a real-time, enhanced version of the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA).
The LEADER system has the ability to display a real-time or “live” representation of a train on the current track, the trackage ahead, the dynamic interaction of the cars and locomotives (both head end and remote), and the current state of the pneumatic brake system. As a tool for the Locomotive Engineer, the LEADER system allows insight into the effect of throttle changes and brake applications throughout the train providing feedback and information to the Locomotive Engineer not currently available. The information offered by the LEADER system provides an opportunity for both safer and more efficient train handling leading to enormous potential economic benefits.
The LEADER system has all the necessary information to predict the future state of the train given a range of future command changes (what if scenarios). With this ability, LEADER can assist the railroads in identifying and implementing a desired operating goal; minimize time to destination, maximize fuel efficiency, minimize in train forces, (etc.) or a weighted combination thereof. LEADER will perform calculations based on the operational goal and the current state of the train to make recommendations to the Locomotive Crew on what operating changes will best achieve these goals.
Displays for train simulators are exemplified by FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,901. It includes display of conditions throughout the trains in graphic representation, as well as a display of numerical values. Another type of display, known as a Strip Chart Display, is exemplified by FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,215. Both forums provide different kinds of information for different purposes. Although the simulator display of the LEADER system provides forces throughout the train, the Strip Chart provides a historical record in a playback mode of values as a function of time. Also, these systems have either operated in the playback mode or a simulation mode with no crossover.
The TDS-5000 Simulator, available from New York Air Brake Corporation, provides the capability to develop a training scenario based on a schedule of events that present various circumstances or prompts to the student based on triggers. The triggers can be the start of a session, the location of the train, exceeding a defined level of a parameter, etc., each essentially creating an exception. As an exception is recognized, an instructor is provided a set of options that effectively represent consequences. The consequences may include (among others) point deduction on a score, stopping of the simulation due to a “fatal penalty” or pausing the simulation to allow an instructor to intervene and offer instruction to the student.
An improved simulator of the present disclosure detects an exception and has been programmed to pause the session and present a multimedia consequence or instructor message to the student. These may be one or more of sound, video, and text. The presentation may include lectures on applicable topics, text that reflects operating rules, and video clips to reinforce an instructor's message.
The presentation may also include a test which requires the student, acting through the simulator, to demonstrate knowledge or proficiency. The test may take the form of a written test (keyboard-type entry), multiple choice test, a test simulation run, or an audio response. The test simulation run may be preselected as a function of the exception. All interaction with the system is recorded with the electronic record created with the simulation creating a complete, and re-playable file representing the students entire session. The students response may be incorporated into the scoring or grading criteria for the session.
The program halts the simulation on the occurrence of the exception and does not restart until a consequence identified in the multimedia message has been completed. The simulation is restarted at a preselected point in a simulation run as a function of at least one of the exception and the operator response to the multimedia message
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.